Scars
by namichan321
Summary: Sasuke's back but Sakura isn't acting like herself...can one night on a mission bring the two together? Or will it tear them farther apart? Songfic. Scars by Papa Roach. Rated T for safe, R&R please!


**Kirara Kitten - Hi ppl!! Those who are reading my other fic _Performing My Way Into Your Heart_ don't worry I didn't discontinue it I just wanted type this fic, 'cause it's been on my mind for a while now. **

**Summary - Sasuke's back but Sakura's not acting like cheery self…What happens when one night on a mission Sakura breaks? Can this one night change the both of them? Please READ and REVIEW!!! SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer -I don't own the song Scars by Papa Roach!! I don't own Naruto and the gang! Leave me alone…. Saiyuri and Tanji are my own characters though, so there!! I only used the name Saiyuri from Memoirs of a Geisha because I thought it was really pretty I swear!! **

**;3**

Sakura sighed heavily leaning on the bridge staring into the water at her reflection.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto peered over the 17-year-olds shoulder to see sad emerald eyes. "Why are you so sad? Sasuke-Teme's back! You don't have to worry about him anymore!!" The blond grinned trying to cheer the girl up.

_That's right…he's been back for a few weeks now…_ Sakura though not shifting her gaze.

"I know, Naruto…" Sakura smiled sadly with a hidden emotion not seen by her teammate. A few seconds later Sasuke appeared. "Good morning, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura smiled looking over at the onyx eyed man.

"Morning," Sasuke looked over at Sakura who still had a sad smile on her face.

_Sasuke…You've changed over the years…You seem so different…I don't know weather this is the real you or not…_ Sakura turned and went back to looking into the water.

"Hey, Sasuke-Teme! You're late!" Naruto teased walking over to his other teammate putting him in a playful headlock.

Over the past few weeks Naruto and Sasuke had become friends due to Sasuke's change in attitude.

"Naruto, I suggest you remove me from this headlock now." Sasuke warned.

"Aw don't be so grumpy!" Naruto grinned and whispered into his ear. "Sakura-Chan is still acting strange…"

"What am I supposed do? She doesn't seem to want to talk to me lately," Sasuke grumbled breaking free from Naruto's grasp.

"Well, whatever it is you two better make up! Hina-Chan is hosting a Christmas party in a few days!" Sasuke gave him a look like 'Sense when do you call her Hina-Chan?' "She's my girlfriend dumb ass!"

All of a sudden a poof of clouds came out of no where. So is the entrance of Kakashi Hatake. (Is that how you spell his last name?)

"You're late!!" Naruto screeched "The Hokage sent you to deliver our mission and you're _late_!??"

"Calm down," Kakashi sighed and answered "Sorry, Naruto" Naruto gave him a confused glance. "You're not needed"

"WHAT!!??" Naruto fumed.

"Sorry," Kakashi laughed with a sweat drop _Same old, Naruto…_

Naruto left grumbling leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone with Kakashi. Sakura who had moved from her spot on bridge asked,

"Why does Hokage-Sama only need us?" Sasuke held a questioning glance in Kakashi's direction.

"All that was said was that you two were the best for the job," With that he handed them a scroll with instructions about their mission and left.

Sakura hesitated but glanced down at the scroll reluctantly with her hair blowing in Sasuke's face.

_Strawberries…_Sasuke thought reddening at the thought. Yes, Sasuke had developed feelings for his pink haired teammate, he just wouldn't admit it aloud.

"I guess we better get ready…the mission is tomorrow night…" Sakura said breaking the silence. Sasuke stared for a minute but snapped back to reality when Sakura turned to face him. "I better get going…You two," Sakura smiled and started to walk off until Sasuke stopped her.

"Why don't we train together? We could practice our combination techniques," Sasuke said trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice. Sakura smiled softly and nodded. "Lets find a more open area," He said leading her to an open training ground.

_They practiced for hours sharpening their skills until it was too dark to see._

"I can't keep going…" Sakura gasped falling to the ground with a small thud. "Owie…" Sasuke chuckled at her immaturity and sat next to her looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful, huh?" Sakura commented looking over to Sasuke for a reply.

"Yeah…I never really got to relax like this when we were genin, did I?" He looked over to the emerald-eyed beauty next to him.

"You were always, um, preoccupied…" Sakura sighed sitting up pulling her knees to her chest. Sasuke remembered and regretted it…But at least now he could relax without worry. "It's getting late, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura stated standing up brushing herself off.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said standing up. Sakura smiled and shivered as a snowflake touched her face. "Lets hurry,"

By the time they reached her house it looked like a winter wonderland. They said their good-byes and waited for their mission…A mission that would change both of them…

_**Mission Night**_

Sasuke and Sakura had been on the mission for about half and hour looking for their objectives, two missing nins with attempted assassinations of the Hokage. They were to execute them immediately. It was dark and cold. The snow had gotten to be about six inches deep.

Sakura shivered feeling an evil chakra emitting from the bushes. She glanced toward Sasuke giving him the signal to split up. The second she did she was face to face with one of their objectives.

"So they sent a little girl to kill me?" The woman's voice laughed. Sakura could see she was wearing a short red kimono with two sheaths hanging on her hip. The woman had long black hair and piercing crimson eyes.

"You shouldn't be talking," Sakura replied seeing her opponent was also a female. Without a second to spare Sakura whirled numerous senbon and shuriken at the woman. The figure dodged a few but was grazed by the rest.

"Bitch," The woman hissed revealing a katana and started toward Sakura. "This is hands on combat! No cheap tricks," She glared being blocked by more senbon.

"Fine," Sakura looked over for any sign of Sasuke then pulled out two bladed fans. "This is a new technique I've been dieing to try out. Temari taught me how to wield these,"

"Big deal! So what are you now? A geisha? You going to dance for me? The name's, Saiyuri," Sakura glared with a I-don't-give-a-rats-ass look on her face. "Remember it when your face down in the snow!" With that Saiyuri did a back flip and slashed at Sakura's arm.

Sakura shrieked in pain and got into a fighting stance letting the blood drip, staining the white snow with crimson. The two continued to fight for what seamed like forever until Sakura was stabbed in the side with a shuriken.

"Damn, I let my guard down," Sakura mumbled and made a slashing movement in the air releasing ice shards. The shards slashed at Saiyuri's hair cutting it short. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt?" Sakura teased "I told you I wanted to try out my new technique,"

"Go to hell, bitch!" Saiyuri glared revealing another katana. "Try this!" Saiyuri started slashing away at Sakura missing most of the time due to fatigue.

"I really can't believe _you_ were the one who tried to kill the Hokage!" Sakura teased again hitting a nerve angering the woman. Just then a bloodcurdling scream could be heard. "What--"

"Tanji!" Saiyuri dashed up into the tree's ignoring Sakura.

"What the hell?! Get--" Sakura gasped "Sasuke!!" She followed the woman jumping from branch to branch as fast as she could. She arrived on the branch only to find Sasuke in a fighting stance caught between the two missing nins. He was cut in numerous places and was panting. "Sasuke, leave the woman to me!" Sakura yelled making another slashing movement in the air this time making larger ice shards. _I wont let you hurt Sasuke!_ Sakura thought jumping into the air to attack the man.

"Saiyuri, hold the girl off!" The man ordered throwing kunai at Sasuke who easily dodged them. The woman hesitated but dodged the ice shards and jumped in front of the man. Both women fell onto a lower branch.

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke" Sakura said stumbling to stand. _Ouch, I can't give up!_ Saiyuri also stumbled up and stated,

"I guess were both protecting someone we love…" She said spitting some blood out of her mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened and asked,

"Why? If you love him then… Why try to kill the Hokage when you know it means death?"

"Tanji hated the leaf village…I don't know why…I didn't ask…All I knew was I wanted him to know he wasn't alone…So if he was going to die I was determined to die with him…" Saiyuri paused and looked into Sakura's saddened eyes. "So you have to promise me…your enemy… that whoever wins the other must set them next to their loved one…please…"

Sakura stared in disbelief and nodded reluctantly and readied herself for one last fight.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

They fought on for who knows how long, all they knew was they were fighting for a reason…to protect someone you love…Sakura flipped forward and held a fan to Saiyuri's throat.

"Finish me…" Saiyuri closed her eyes.

"I'll keep the promise," Sakura said letting a tear fall. "I'm sorry…"

"Thank you…and…don't be…you're a kind, nobal person…" Saiyuri smiled letting the tears fall freely "I have but one regret…not knowing my saviors name…"

"Sakura Haruno…" With that Sakura released the final blow.

"Sa…ku…ra," Saiyuri's last words as she fell to the ground smiling. Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed until she felt a familiar presence behind her. She glared and saw Sasuke setting Tanji down next to Saiyuri.

"Sakura, you did the right thing…" Sasuke said helping Sakura to her feet.

"Go away…" Sakura glared through tears.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down _

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed 'cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

"I never wanted to come…This is one of the reasons I became a medic nin…" Sakura said bitterly, "To save lives…not to take them away…"

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

"Sakura, that's not true you saved this woman…It may not seem like it but you did…" Sasuke said and added "You helped me…" He brought her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"No, I didn't…I tried before…but I…failed…" Sakura sobbed and pushed herself away and stared into his onyx eyes. "I failed,"

_I tried to help you once_

_A kiss will only vise_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realized_

"No, you didn't…" Sakura looked up to see tears turning the mighty Uchiha's eyes glassy. "I…need your help again…" Sakura let more tears fall and took his hands in hers.

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassion's in my nature_

_Tonight is our last dance_

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura sighed and added "You've been locking up your feelings…you can cry…I wont tell…" She tried to add a little humor and hugged Sasuke gently as if he were a child.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

Sakura let out a soft, sad giggle and asked,

"You should've just left me…now you have to deal with tearstains on your clothes…"

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You should've never come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" Sakura asked looking up still crying and noticed a few tears had fallen from his beautiful onyx eyes.

'_Cause your drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't understand back then…but…" Sasuke said his voice shaky, very unlike him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…I can't help you with everything" Sakura said her voice growing bolder. Sasuke's eyes saddened.

(A.N.-I don't really think this next part really fits but…oh, well)

_You fix yourself!_

_I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!_

"But…I'm going to try," She cried holding onto Sasuke as if he were her lifeline, which he probably was.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

"Thank you, Sakura…" Sasuke sighed pulling her in for a real kiss. "I love you…"

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel._

"I still love you, Sasuke-Kun…You know that…"She giggled and dried her eyes and looked out at the sunrise.

**;3**

**Kirara Kitten - Please tell me if you liked it!!!! Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be nice…If you tell me you hated it well that doesn't tell me anything!! Tell me what you liked and what I could do better, please!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading Ja Ne! **


End file.
